


The Problem with Cats

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Cats

Cats. What’s so wonderful about cats?

Midorima frowned as a memory resurfaced.

A stray cat once scratched him (his left hand of all places) when he tried to pet it. Unfortunately, his former teammates witnessed this embarrassing incident while they were out eating ice cream together. From that day on, he avoided cats like a plague.

Thus, the reason why he was ready to kill Takao at that very moment.

Said idiot was cradling a white cat in his arms, cooing at it. With a stupid grin on his face, he turned to the shooting guard and said, “Isn’t it cute, Shin-chan?”

Not being able to stay a minute longer, the bespectacled teen turned his heel and strode off.

“Eh? Shin-chan?”

_Step. Step._

“Shin-chan~”

_Step. Step._

“Shin—”

Feeling more annoyed than before, Midorima turned around, ready to yell at Takao. But then, he met a ball of white fur and pair of big blue eyes instead. He yelped, taking an immediate step back. This caused Takao to laugh.

“I knew it! Shin-chan is scared of cats!”

When Midorima managed to compose himself from shock, he adjusted his glasses to look as if nothing happened. “I’m not scared. I’m not just fond of them.”

“But don’t you have lucky items in the shape of cats before?”

“Inanimate objects and living creatures are different—Takao, stop it!” Midorima moved away from his partner who kept bringing the cat closer to him.

“Awww, you really don’t like them?” Takao teased, his body still shaking from trying not to laugh. “They’re not so bad. Do you want to pet it?” 

“Why do you think I’ll do something like that?!” 

“Because Shin-chan is jealous that I can cuddle this cat.” 

“Where did you get that idea? I said I don’t like cats!” 

“Come on Shin-chan~” Takao insisted, inching the cat closer to his partner.

Midorima’s eyebrow twitched. Dealing with animals was never his forte, and his past experience with that one cat made it worse. But with Takao holding the cat, maybe he could do it.

He stretched out his hand, moving carefully towards the cat’s head, his fingers almost brushing the fur.

And the cat bit him.

“Pfft!” With the cat still dangling and biting Midorima’s hand, Takao became a laughing mess on the ground. Because of that, he was too late to see the black aura engulfing Midorima. Frightened, the cat let go and scampered off. 

“Takao.”

“W-W-Wait, Shin-chan—”

And Midorima still didn’t like cats.


End file.
